Asesino sin piedad
by chico cj seddie
Summary: Los chicos de icarly se separan y cada uno hace su vida por su lado, Freddie regresa a Seattle 5 años después, pero algo en el ha cambiado, ahora es un asesino a sueldo, ¿Qué pasaría si le encargaran asesinar a Sam puckett? ¿Lo haría?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, yo de nuevo con otro fic, es la idea que les dije en el fic "siempre estaré contigo", aquí está**_

_**Advertencia: esta historia es de rated T por la violencia que generan los asesinatos, además de otros temas fuertes, asi que si eres un niñ no te recomiendo leerlo, si lo haces es bajo tu propio riesgo.**_

_**Esta historia, para algunos podría ser AU, pero yo no lo veo así, pasaron cinco años, la gente cambia en ese tiempo.**_

_**Sin más que decir, los dejo con lo de siempre:**_

_**Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Dan Schneider y nickelodeon, (pero algún día serán míos muajajaja)**_

_**A leer **_

Asesino sin piedad.

Capitulo 1.- Acostumbrado a mi vida.

Los años pasaron, el elenco de icarly se tuvo que separar para que cada uno continuara con sus sueños, Carly se fue a Yakima dos años después que terminaron la emisión de icarly, esto cuando tenían veinte años, Sam se fue a california, y contrario a lo que todos piensan, se hizo la dueña de una franquicia de restaurantes de comida china, mientras que con Freddie, pues él se tuvo que ir a Inglaterra para seguir estudiando, o al menos eso les dijo a sus amigas.

– Tenemos un nuevo trabajo para ti– dijo un señor algo viejo que estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, mientras le mostraba al chico la foto de un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años– ya sabes que hacer– le dijo de nuevo para después darle la foto

– ¿Cuanto vale esta golpe? – preguntó el chico mientras observaba la foto una y otra vez

– Más de 100,000 euros– se limitó a responder aquel señor

– Esta bien– dijo aquel chico de nombre Freddie Benson y salió, dispuesto a cumplir su trabajo.

Y ustedes se dirán: ¿Cómo pudo Freddie llegar hasta este punto?, la respuesta es muy sencilla: su padre. El señor Benson era adicto al juego, apostaba hasta lo que no tenia, hasta que terminó apostando a su propio hijo a manos de unos mafiosos, terminó perdiendo de nuevo y les dijo que tomaran a Freddie cuando este tuviera veinte años, lo que había sucedido hace algunos meses.

Para Freddie no fue fácil dicho cambio, este era un estilo de vida muy diferente a lo que su madre lo había educado, siempre fue el chico nerd, el pacifico, pero eso ya no servía para seguir vivo en este mundo, tuvo que aprender a matar, matar de la forma mas cruel y dolorosa a los principales enemigos del "jefe", como le llamaban a aquel sujeto.

Freddie estaba espiando arriba de un edificio, la victima no era alguien de valor especial para "el jefe", por lo que solo un tiro del rifle francotirador bastaba para el golpe.

El hombre, de nombre Edward, estaba en una fiesta privada, cuando Freddie le da el tiro exactamente en la cabeza, como era de suponerse el tipo murió de inmediato y la gente gritaba presa del pánico

– Ya esta hecho– dijo Freddie en una especie de radio, para después regresar a ver si "el jefe" tenía otro trabajo para él

-.-

– Bien hecho, toma tu parte– dijo "el jefe" mientras le tendía un gran fajo de billetes, el chico los tomó sin emoción alguna, pues ya se estaba acostumbrando a asesinar gente.

– ¿Hay algo mas para que pueda servirle? – preguntó el chico, de nuevo sin emoción alguna

– Por el momento no, pero yo ye llamo cuando surja algo, puedes retirarte– dijo aquel tipo, por lo que Freddie salió camino a su casa.

Punto de vista de Freddie:

Desde que dejé Seattle mi vida ha sido todo un infierno, primero me reúno con mi padre después de muchísimos años de no verlo, solo para enterarme que el muy desgraciado fue capaz de apostarme en un juego de cartas, ahora trabajo para "el jefe", líder de la mejor banda de narcotraficantes de toda Europa

Soy asesino a sueldo, al principio fue difícil acostumbrarme, pero después de unos años, se podría decir que me acostumbré, de todas formas tenia que hacerlo, ya que la deuda de mi padre era tal que tenían amenazada de muerte a mi madre.

Ahora voy de regreso a mi casa, es un día algo tranquilo comparado con otros días, llego a mi casa y me dispongo a ver televisión.

_– y ahora vamos en directo con Carly Shay desde el lugar de los hechos–_ era lo que se escuchaba en el televisor

– Al menos Carly si tuvo un final feliz– pensaba el chico mientras veía a su antigua amiga en un reportaje–_me pregunto que habrá pasado con Sam_– también pensaba el castaño

–_fui un idiota al no decirle lo que sentía, seguramente ella ya está casada, ya tiene hijos, digo, han pasado cinco años y en ese tiempo pasan muchas cosas_– pensaba Freddie, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el ruido de su celular...

–––

Sam estaba en su oficina, estaba sentada revisando algunos documentos, cuando le llega un presentimiento y achú, un estornudo se hace presente, pero no le dio importancia

– _¿Qué habrá pasado con Freddie?,_ –pensaba la rubia–_desde que se fue no he sabido nada de él, ya son cinco años y ni una sola llamada, ni un solo mensaje, tal vez debí decirle lo que sentía antes de que se fuera, pero, ¿de que serviría?, de todas formas se hubiera ido, no servía de nada el decirle que estuve enamorada de él desde que lo conocí_–

Sam también prendió la televisión, solo para ver las noticias–_señorita Carly, tenemos noticias de última hora sobre el asesinato del embajador de estados unidos en Londres._

_Asi es, al parecer fue asesinado por un francotirador, aquel conocido por las siglas BFP, el asesino mas buscado de toda Europa, pronto enviaremos a alguien que investigue a detalle..._ – Sam apagó el televisor, cada uno ya tenia su vida hecha, Sam sabia que Carly ya tenia hijos, y suponía que Freddie también, por lo que ella también tenia que encontrar a alguien

– Señorita Puckett, la necesitan en la franquicia de Seattle–dijo una empleada entrando a la oficina, por lo que Sam se fue a Seattle.

–––

Los pensamientos de Freddie fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de su celular.

– ¿y ahora quien es? – Preguntó el chico que ya se sabía esta rutina  
>– No puedo decirte por teléfono, ven a mi oficina en media hora– dijo "el jefe" y colgó, por lo que Freddie no tuvo de otra más que ir hasta aquel lugar.<p>

En la oficina:

– Esta persona fue mi amiga cuando empecé en los estados unidos–  
>– Asi que es una chica– preguntó Freddie<br>– Asi es, y quiero que la tortures, no solo la mates, viólala, tortúrala de cualquier forma y finalmente mátala, y sabes que quiero el video de todo– dijo "el jefe" como si fuera cualquier cosa  
>– Bien, no tengo opción ¿verdad?<br>– Ella es líder de una cadena de restaurantes en los estados unidos– aunque suene increíble Freddie suspiró, ya que pensaba que no era alguna de sus amigas, pero eso cambio cuando el sujeto le mostro la foto y le dijo:  
>– Su nombre es Samantha Puckett...<p>

_**Bien, este fue el primer capitulo del, quizá fic de mayor contenido fuerte que escriba en mi vida.**_

_**Debo decir que no estoy muy contento con lo ultimo que sucedió en el capitulo, pero era necesario, ya saben, dejen reviews con sus amenazas de muerte, tomatazos y todas esas cosas.**_

_**Este casi no es mi tipo de fic, si se dan cuenta yo escribo un poco mas "romántico" y cursi, como en "Por favor, por mi" y mis otros one-shots, pero ya está escrito, asi que se los dejo.**_

_**Nos vemos, y ya saben, si quieren matarme saben donde buscar :S**_


	2. Mi regreso a Seattle

_**Hola, no tengo palabras para decir lo sorprendido que estoy con los 18 reviews que tuve en el primer capitulo, les agradezco a todos los que dejaron review.**_

_**Tal vez este capitulo esta algo corto, juzguen ustedes, pero es como para dar mas suspenso, espero lo entiendan**_

_**Sin más que decir, los dejo leer**_

Capitulo 2.- mi regreso a Seattle

– Su nombre es Samantha Puckett– le dijo "el jefe" a Freddie.

– Ya veo, ¿lo hago de una buena vez o quiere esperar un poco más? – preguntó Freddie sin emoción alguna

– Me harías un favor– dijo el jefe mientras le daba una pluma con una pequeña camarita para que grabara todo

– Bien, si me disculpa, tengo algo que hacer– finalizó Freddie y salió de aquel lugar

–––

Freddie salió de aquel lugar, y cuando lo hizo se llevó ambas manos a la cara en señal de desesperación

–_¡Ahora que voy a hacer! Este tipo quiere que mate a Sam, y no solo eso, quiere que la torture y le haga cosas que no quiero, pero si no lo hago, mi madre pagará el precio, por lo que creo que no tengo elección_– pensaba el chico mientras iba camino al aeropuerto.

Freddie llegó a Seattle sin contratiempo, ahora solo tenía que buscar a Sam y hacer su trabajo, pero primero quiso hacerle una visita a su castaña amiga.

Él llegó a casa de Carly, era una casa muy grande y bonita, tocó la puerta y fue recibido por una pequeña niña, como de unos tres años

– ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó la niña con voz inocente

– Mi nombre es Freddie Benson– Dijo Freddie sonriendo después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

– Y yo soy Lola– dijo la niña mientras le tendía la mano

– Si, ¿esta tu mamá? – preguntó Freddie, por lo que la niña se fue a buscarla

Después de unos cinco minutos llegó Carly, el plan de Freddie era pedirle la dirección de Sam a ella, porque el no sabia donde vivía la chica que tanto amaba, y que, desgraciadamente tenia que matar

– ¡Freddie! – Carly no pudo evitar correr e ir a abrazarlo– ¡después de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a ver! –

– Si, han pasado cinco años desde que no nos vemos– dijo Freddie– veo que has seguido tu vida–

– Si, creo que ya conoces a mi hija– dijo Carly con una sonrisa, pero Freddie seguía sin expresión alguna

– Necesito que me digas donde vive Sam– dijo Freddie

– Veo que aun sientes algo por ella– dijo Carly en tono soñador– Aww, y yo creí que el amor se acababa con los años y la distancia–

– Si, necesito verla, no tienes idea de lo mucho que la extraño– dijo Freddie, en parte cierto, pero también falso

– Ella vive en Florida, ahí tiene la oficina de sus restaurantes, ve a verla si quieres, pero prométeme que vendrás a platicarme como te ha ido– le pidió Carly

– Lo prometo– dijo Freddie y se fue a buscar a Sam

El camino a florida fue igual que el anterior, aburrido y sin contratiempos, cuando llegó fue directo a ver a Sam.

Cuando llegó a su casa, tocó la puerta.

Sam abrió y se sorprendió al ver a Freddie parado frente a ella

– Freddie...

– Sam...

-.-

Inmediatamente después de saludarse, Sam no soporta el impulso y corre a abrazarlo, Freddie no hace nada mas que corresponder el abrazo, y con esto asesinarla iba a ser mucho más difícil, ya que apenas me quise separar de este abrazo

– ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!– dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

–Si, como vuelan los años– dijo Freddie, Sam lo invitó a pasar a su casa, él pensaba que era el momento adecuado para asesinarla, ya que le estaba dando la espalda, pero decidió hacerlo después, además "el jefe" quiere video

Entraron a casa de Sam, la que ciertamente estaba más grande de lo que parecía en realidad, llegaron a una sala grande, Sam invitó a Freddie a sentarse y ella hizo lo mismo

–Dime, ¿Cómo te ha ido en estos años? – Sam fue quien preguntó

–Pues más o menos– dijo Freddie, que no quería hablar del tema– disculpa, ¿puedo usar el baño?

Sam le dijo la ubicación del baño, el chico fue, pero no a lo que se debe, en vez de eso sacó una pequeña pluma con una camarita y se la puso en la bolsa de la camisa, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su maleta su arma, un AK47, y lo recargaba, lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido, volvió a guardar el arma y bajó de nuevo a ver a Sam

Sam estaba sentada, dándole la espalda a Freddie, el chico tomó un pañuelo, estaba apunto de taparle la boca a Sam, pero se arrepintió en el ultimo momento

– ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Sam muy confundida a Freddie, el cual aun tenia el pañuelo en la mano

–Yo...nada–dijo Freddie muy nervioso y ocultando el pañuelo, Sam iba a hablar, pero Freddie la interrumpe de una manera un tanto extraña, la besó.

Cuando el beso terminó solo pudieron voltearse a ver al otro, ambos estaban confundidos.

–Te amo– dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

–Yo también te amo, por eso no puedo hacerlo– dijo Freddie intentando besar de nuevo a Sam para que ella no preguntara nada, pero desafortunadamente no le sirvió

– ¿hacer que? – le preguntó Sam a Freddie.

–Pues, veras...

_**¿Freddie le dirá a Sam toda la verdad? ¿Será capaz de matarla?**_

_**Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo**_


	3. Sorpresas

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Creo que no hay nada que decir aquí, salvo agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, y a los que dijeron que Freddie no le diría a Sam, lamento decepcionarlos**_

_**Bien, que disfruten la lectura.**_

Capitulo 3.- Sorpresas

– ¿Hacer que Freddie? – preguntó Sam muy confundida

–Se supone que no te debo decir, es algo que me tiene atado de manos sin poder hacer nada– dijo Freddie, pero no sabia que, por accidente había prendido la cámara de su pluma y esta se encontraba enviando señales de video a "el jefe"

– ¿Por qué no me puedes decir nada? Me tienes confundida–

–No es algo que yo decida, es algo que no te debo decir– dijo Freddie con determinación, pero es interrumpido con el ruido de su celular

–Lo siento, tengo que atender la llamada, espérame un rato– dijo Freddie y salió a responder

–––––––––––––––

–Bueno, ahora que quiere mi señor– preguntó Freddie  
>–Espero que no te hayas enamorado de esa chica, debes asesinarla–<br>–No mi señor, no lo voy a traicionar, tengo muy presente que usted tiene la vida de mi madre–  
>–Entonces ¿Por qué la has besado y le has dicho que la amas? –<br>–Tenga paciencia mi señor, todo es parte del plan, quiero hacer que la chica confíe en mí, recuerde que usted quiere tortura, no solo muerte  
>–Bien hecho chico, estaré atento de lo que hagas– dijo el jefe y colgó, cuando él colgó Freddie soltó un suspiro de alivio<p>

–––––––––––––––

–Ya regresé– dijo Freddie regresando con Sam

–Y ¿Quién te llamó? – preguntó Sam con una sonrisa, pero el chico notó que no era sincera

–Oh, eso, solo era un amigo de Inglaterra que quería saber como me había ido en mi regreso, nada del otro mundo– dijo Freddie con seguridad, normalmente Freddie no mentía porque no sabia hacerlo bien, pero con el tiempo tuvo que aprenderlo, por su propio bien.

–Oh, supongo que eso no importa ahora, ahora dime como te ha ido en Londres– preguntó la chica con interés

–Pues han pasado muchas cosas, soy el dueño de una empresa líder en la venta de computadoras, el dinero no es un problema– dijo Freddie muy tranquilo

Y así Sam y Freddie siguieron platicando sobre lo que habían hecho en este tiempo

–––––––––––––––

Mientras tanto, en Londres estaba el jefe viendo el video en su computadora, él sabia que Freddie cumpliría con su trabajo, pero quería que lo hiciera ya

– ¿Cuanto tiempo tardara este joven en cumplir su trabajo?– le preguntaba el jefe a uno de sus leales sirvientes

–Eso solo lo sabe él, pero tenga paciencia, tarde o temprano ese chico hará su trabajo, si sabe lo que le conviene– dijo el sirviente, para después ambos reír a carcajadas

–––––––––––––––

Sam y Freddie seguían platicando sobre lo que habían hecho en este tiempo, Sam se tuvo que ir a abrir la puerta, al parecer la buscaban en su trabajo, al quedarse Freddie solo empezó a idear el plan para empezar con la tortura a Sam

Lo primero que hizo fue preparar el pañuelo para cubrirle los ojos a Sam, esta estaba de espaldas, por lo que empezar con el trabajo seria fácil

El chico se puso detrás de la rubia, al parecer iba a hacerlo, se fue acercando lentamente a la chica con el pañuelo en a mano, pero antes de alcanzarla se arrepintió y dijo en voz alta

–No puedo hacerlo, te amo desde que te vi en la escuela hace 10 años, por lo que no puedo asesinarte–

– ¿asesinarme?, ¿a caso estas loco? – le preguntó Sam a Freddie, ella de verdad estaba confundida

–Se supone que no debería decírtelo– dijo Freddie agarrando su cabeza en señal de desesperación

– ¡si esto es una broma te digo que es de muy mal gusto! – le gritaba Sam

–No estoy bromeando, ven, sígueme– dijo Freddie, tiró la pluma y se llevó a Sam

Freddie se llevó a Sam a un lugar desconocido, pero como ya había cometido el grave error de prender la camarita ahora el jefe sabría que no iba a hacer el trabajo, por lo que su madre pagaría el precio

– ¿Qué está pasando? – le preguntó Sam muy confundida mientras era jalada por Freddie

–Te lo diré luego, ahora tengo que asegurarme que mi madre se encuentre bien– dijo Freddie mientras seguían caminando sin rumbo fijo

Freddie quería llamar a su mamá para saber si lo que decía aquel sujeto era verdad, pero no podía hacerlo desde su teléfono porque "el jefe" se daría cuenta de la llamada, por lo que mejor buscaba un teléfono publico.

– ¿Qué estas buscando? – le preguntaba Sam mientras seguía siendo jalada por Freddie

–Un teléfono publico, no le puedo llamar a mi madre desde mi celular

–Mira, allí hay uno– dijo Sam señalando la taquilla de teléfono (o como les digan en su país)

Freddie y Sam entraron juntos a la taquilla para que Freddie llamara a su madre, ya que Freddie temía que si dejaba a Sam afuera algún matón del jefe la podría ver y matar.

– ¿Madre? – Preguntó Freddie al escuchar una voz de mujer del otro lado de la línea  
>–Si, soy yo, ya hacia un buen tiempo que no me llamabas–<br>–No había tenido tiempo, he estado muy ocupado, pero, ¿estas bien? – le preguntó Freddie esperanzado  
>–Si, todo aquí en Seattle sigue igual, Y tu ¿Cómo has estado? – Ante lo que le dijo su madre no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, ¡su madre no estaba secuestrada por esos matones!, ahora Freddie podría vivir en paz<br>–Yo he estado bien, madre, lo siento, pero tengo que colgar, te iré a visitar alguno de estos días– dijo Freddie y cortó la llamada.

–Y, ¿todo bien? – preguntó Sam

–De lo mejor, mi madre jamás estuvo secuestrada, esos desgraciados me hicieron creer que si

– ¡quiero que me expliques lo que está pasando! – pidió Sam a Freddie, y este le relató la historia

–Es algo difícil– empezó Freddie a hablar– en todos estos años no me fui a estudiar como les había dicho, el desgraciado de mi padre fue capaz de apostarme en un juego de cartas, ahora trabajo para "el jefe", el líder de la mejor banda de narcotraficantes de toda Europa, soy asesino a sueldo– terminó Freddie de hablar

– ¿o sea que...? ¿Todo este tiempo has matado gentes inocentes? – dijo Sam con lagrimas en los ojos y tratando de salir de aquella taquilla

–Si– Freddie soltó un suspiro y continuó– me encargaron asesinarte, por eso vine a buscarte, pero al verte me di cuenta que no podría hacerlo, por eso fue que te pedí que me siguieras–

– ¿tu ibas a matarme? – le preguntó Sam muy temerosa, ya que Freddie todavía tenia su maleta en donde tenia el AK47.

–Si, pero ya no, ahora tenemos que huir de aquí si no queremos ser asesinados los dos, el jefe sabe que no soy capaz de matarte, lo bueno es que mi madre está a salvo, por lo que solo nos queda huir.

–Y, ¿A dónde sugieres que nos vayamos? –

–No lo sé, pero mientras más lejos de estados unidos y Europa mejor

–Entonces, ¿Qué tal Japón? – preguntó Sam sin pensar

–Podría funcionar– dijo Freddie y ambos salieron de la taquilla, pero cuando lo hicieron tenían a tres sujetos apuntándoles con un AK47 cada uno.

–Ustedes no van a ningún lado... –

_**Lamento tener que haberlo dejado hasta ahí, pero era un poco necesario para crear intriga**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo, nos veremos el sábado, ya que aún no me voy**_


	4. triste final ¿o no?

_**¡Hola!**_

_**De nuevo yo con otro capitulo de este fic, en algún momento dije que me iba a ir de México, pero eso quedó en el pasado, ya nadie me sacará de aquí, encontré la felicidad y la voy a disfrutar mientras dure ella conmigo :3 (si quieren detalles ver mi one-shot "la vida es corta", aprovecho para hacer publicidad :-P)**_

_**Algunos reviews que era necesario contestar:**_

_**Serk: según lo que yo sé a los mafiosos no les interesa ser silenciosos, y el arma más popular entre ellos es el AK47, pero si quieres silencio también al AK47 se le puede poner silenciador :-), además que la 9mm es muy lenta para eso, gracias por tu review**_

_**Fernose Nav Y: ya está el capitulo, ¡ahora baja esa arma! :-P**_

_**También quiero agradecerles a KeniiNiiCol, DIAnNa, KIArA, purplehAM138, SEDDIE-015, dAniibEp, Jenmcfan, danielleseddie, y sediielovefan4ever, a todos por sus reviews, en serio me animan, ya no los entretengo más, que disfruten la lectura**_

Capitulo 4.- triste final.

–Ustedes no van a ningún lado– dijeron ambos sujetos teniéndolos todavía bajo la mira de las armas, mientras Sam y Freddie solo alzaban las manos en señal de rendición

–Mátenme a mi, pero no le hagan nada a ella– dijo Freddie interponiéndose entre Sam y los matones del "jefe"

–Si por ella vinimos niño tonto– dijo uno de ellos mientras apuntaba a Sam con el arma.

–Si– dijo el otro– el jefe nos mandó hacer el trabajo que tú no pudiste hacer, ahora quítate si no quieres morir con ella–

Freddie ya no sabia que hacer, al parecer su final había llegado, el de los dos, pero aun había una oportunidad.

–Sam– susurró el chico tratando de llamar la atención de la rubia sin que los sujetos se dieran cuenta– trata de mantener a estos sujetos distraídos, tengo un plan– dijo y se fue acercando lentamente a su maleta

Sam estaba tratando de coquetear con los sujetos, cosa que a Freddie no le gustaba, pero él sabia porqué lo hacia

–Entonces, ¿quieren pasar un buen rato? – decía Sam mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellos, que solo se la quedaban viendo de arriba abajo, Freddie no estaba de mejor animo, pero sabia que era para salvar sus vidas, lentamente se acercó a su maleta y la abrió, logrando sacar el objeto que podría salvarlos

–Sam, ponte detrás de mí– le dijo Freddie y la chica obedeció, inmediatamente después de que dijo eso sacó el arma, apuntó y dijo:

–Déjennos salir si no quieren que termine con sus vidas – decía Freddie apuntando con su arma, primero a uno y después al otro, y así

–No, ahora quítate o también mueres con ella– dijeron los tres sujetos al mismo tiempo

–Atrévanse– los retó Freddie– sé que no tienen el valor

–Freddie... – le susurraba Sam al chico– creo que te estas pasando, vas a lograr que nos maten–

–Pues, si lo hacen seria mejor estar juntos en el otro mundo– dijo Freddie vacilando, pero diciendo la verdad

–Déjense de estupideces y vengan con nosotros– les pidieron los tipos

–Bien, solo que olvidé la cámara adentro de la taquilla, Sam, ¿podrías ir por ella?

Sam al principio no entendía, pero después capto que Freddie dijo eso para ponerla a salvo adentro de aquel lugar

–Si, ya regreso– se metió y se agachó para protegerse.

Freddie no dijo nada, solamente accionó el arma, dándole una descarga de tres balazos al primer sujeto, tirándolo al suelo, los otros se agacharon para ver como estaba, pero fue un error ya que Freddie se encargó de terminar con sus vidas, Sam al escuchar los balazos iba a salir a ver como estaba Freddie, pero decidió quedarse, poco después escuchó que la taquilla se abría, no sabia quien era, pensó que aquellos sujetos habían acabado con Freddie y ahora iban por ella, pero se alegró inmensamente cuando vio a Freddie entrar al lugar

– ¡Freddie! – Gritó Sam y no pudo evitar ir y abrazar a Freddie– ¿Qué pasó allá afuera? – le preguntó al chico, pero él no le contestó, solo bajó la mirada

Salieron y lo primero que vio Sam fue a los tres cadáveres tirados en el suelo y rodeados por un enorme charco de sangre

– ¿Tú...? – Empezó Sam a preguntar, Freddie solo la miró y le dijo– tenia que hacerlo, eran ellos o nosotros–

–Será mejor irnos si no queremos encontrarnos con otros de estos tipos– dijo Sam, pero Freddie tenia otros planes...

–Vamos a Londres– dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a la rubia

– ¿te has vuelto loco? – Le pregunto Sam muy confundida– ¿ya no quieres vivir?

–Si, por eso vamos a Londres, para acabar con este sujeto de una vez por todas–

–Te das cuenta que arriesgamos mucho ¿verdad? –

–Si, pero si no acabamos con el mal de raíz nunca vamos a poder ser felices– dijo Freddie acercándose lentamente a Sam, para besarla, gesto que Sam correspondió

Cuando se separaron Freddie le preguntó– ¿vienes conmigo o te quedas en Seattle? –

–Voy contigo, hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario– dijo Sam, para después besarse de nuevo

–––

El viaje a Londres fue sin contratiempos, llegaron y se hospedaron, pero era claro que no estaban de vacaciones

–Buenos días Freddie– la saludó Sam desde su cama **(N/A: Freddie y Sam están en un mismo cuarto, pero con camas separadas) **

–Buenos días Sam– respondió de la misma forma el castaño, levantándose y preparándose para el plan y asesinar a su jefe

–Y, ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Sam

–Aún no lo sé, creo que simplemente entrar a su oficina y matarlo– dijo Freddie como lo más obvio

– ¿¡Estas loco! – Le preguntó Sam– no puedes ir así nada más, estoy segura que tiene a muchos de estos tipos cuidándole las espaldas–

–Entonces, ¿Qué me sugieres? –

–No lo sé, pero no puedes ir matándolos de uno por uno, tarde o temprano te mataran o podrías quedarte sin balas– le dijo la rubia tratando de aconsejarlo

–Entonces como lo acabo– se preguntaba Freddie– Quiero matarlo para que nos deje en paz, pero si tienes razón no podré hacerlo–

– ¿no tienes algún otra arma? – le preguntó Sam, Freddie entendió lo que Sam quiso decir con eso

–NO– negó Freddie inmediatamente sabiendo a lo que Sam se refería con eso

–Es la única forma, vamos los dos, tu saltas yo salto, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo Sam a Freddie tratando de convencerlo

–Esta bien, si tengo una escopeta en mi casa, pero, ¿sabes utilizarla? –

–No, pero no debe ser difícil– dijo Sam restándole importancia

–No es difícil, pero debes tener la sangre fría para matar personas, eso es lo difícil, el remordimiento–

–Podré controlarlo– dijo Sam, para después irse por el arma que Freddie le daría

–––

Iban camino hacia la guarida del jefe, contrario a lo que esperaban no encontraron a nadie en los alrededores, todo estaba demasiado solo, se fueron acercando lentamente, abrieron la puerta, para entrar y ver al jefe cruzado de brazos.

–Los estaba esperando– dijo el jefe con total calma, a pesar de estar siendo apuntado por las armas de los dos chicos...

_**Bien, ese es todo el capitulo, creo que el mas aburrido de los cuatro, pero lo compensarán los siguientes, que ya son los finales, sip, este fic ya casi se acaba, es triste, pero ni modo**_

_**¡Nahan basahin!  
>(Nos leemos) en filipino <strong>_


	5. ¡No te mueras!

**¡Hola!**

**Lo sé, me tardé una eternidad para subir este capitulo y en general para actualizar algo, pero he tenido una serie de problemas personales y no estaba de ánimos para escribir nada, además que tampoco me llegaba inspiración, pero gracias al cielo esos problemas ya se solucionaron, aunque aun estoy algo triste :(**

**En fin, no vinieron a leer mis penas, vinieron por el capitulo y aquí está, este es el penúltimo capitulo, en el otro se termina esta historia :'( es triste, pero todo inicio tiene un final, asi como también les agradezco a todos por sus lindos comentarios, en serio valen mucho para mi**

**Sin nada más que agregar les dejo el capitulo**

Capitulo 5.- ¡no te mueras!

–Los estaba esperando– dijo el jefe con total tranquilidad a pesar de estar siendo apuntado por las armas de Sam y Freddie

–Silencio idiota– dijo Freddie sosteniendo con fuerza su arma mientras se acercaba lentamente al jefe– ya estoy harto de ser tu esclavo y matar gente que ni siquiera conozco, ahora voy por mi libertad– dijo Freddie, pero no se atrevía a disparar

–Hay que hablar– dijo "el jefe", pero por extraño que sonara no se notaba preocupado ni asustado, estaba tranquilo

–Mátalo de una buena vez– le decía Sam a Freddie, pero él ya estaba tembloroso, seguramente por los nervios, Sam se desesperó y cargó su arma, contrario a lo que esperaba el jefe no se asustó ni nada por el estilo, mejor Freddie era el asustado

–Oh cielos, no dispares– dijo "el jefe", obviamente en tono sarcástico y fingiéndose asustado

– ¿de que quieres hablar? – le dijo Freddie acercándose a él

–Hay una forma para que se libren de mi y sean felices juntos, ¿quieres tomarla? – preguntó el jefe, Freddie asintió muy seguro de si mismo

–Bien, solo debes matar a alguien más, pero no creo que puedas– dijo el jefe sacando la foto y soltándose a reír a carcajadas

Freddie iba a decir muy seguro de si mismo que mataría a quien fuera, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver la foto de su padre, iba a asentir, pero ante esto se quedó helado

–Este es el sujeto, ¿aceptas? – Le dijo "el jefe" tranquilizándose un poco– dios, que mal sentido del humor– dijo después al ver que nadie se reía

–No voy a matarlo, tal vez este tipo me vendió a ustedes, pero sigue siendo mi padre por sobre todas las cosas– dijo Freddie muy seguro de si mismo, mientras tomaba la foto y la rompía, Freddie también cargó su arma, iba a disparar, pero el jefe no hacia nada, extrañamente no tenia sensación del miedo

–Disparen o váyanse– dijo el jefe sonriendo con suficiencia sabiendo que ninguno seria capaz de matarlo

–Cállate y déjanos en paz a ambos o aquí mismo te volamos la cabeza– dijo Sam apuntándole cada vez más cerca al jefe, pero este seguía sin mostrar miedo

–Háganlo, y así siempre serán libres– dijo él, retándolo

–Será mejor irnos de aquí– dijo Freddie dándose la vuelta y llevándose a Sam de la mano, gran error

–Tiren sus armas– dijo "el jefe" apuntando a Sam con una 9mm, no muy poderosa, pero a una corta distancia es letal

A los chicos no les quedó de otra más que hacerle caso, primero Sam bajó su arma lentamente, hasta que tocó el suelo y levantó las manos, después Freddie iba a hacer lo mismo, pero antes de bajar el arma por completo hace un ultimo intento, disparó en tres ocasiones, pero para su mala suerte los nervios y demás lo traicionaron, por lo que no pudo darle al jefe para matarlo

–Tú, maldito– dijo el jefe totalmente molesto por lo que Freddie casi hacia– lamentaras el no haberme matado– dijo cargando el arma y disparando, Freddie pensó que la bala iba para él, por lo que soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el había fallado, pero este suspiro le duro poco al ver que Sam se desvanecía lentamente, Freddie estaba en shock

–¡SAM! – gritaba el chico al ver a la chica que ama caer lentamente, el jefe ante lo sucedido y ante la distracción de Freddie se fue, no quería matar a Freddie ya que él era uno de sus mejores asesinos, y ahora, con la chica muerta Freddie volvería a él

–Sam, no... Te... Mueras– dijo Freddie entrecortadamente mientras buscaba con la mirada algo para detener la hemorragia

–Freddie... – decía Sam entrecortadamente, ya que se estaba quedando inconsciente – te amo– terminó de decir la rubia antes de caer inconsciente

Freddie, como pudo le hizo un torniquete en la mano, ya que le había rozado la parte baja del codo, mientras llamaba a una ambulancia

–––

En el hospital Freddie estaba impaciente por saber si Sam saldría con vida

– ¿Usted es el señor Benson? – dijo un doctor mientras se acercaba al chico con unos papeles

–El mismo, dígame como está Sam– lo presionó el chico

–No le voy a mentir, pero la chica está muy mal, está fuera de peligro, pero esta en coma profundo– le explicó el doctor, Freddie solo pudo soltarse a llorar por Sam, ella estaba asi por su culpa, si hubiera tenido el valor de matar al "jefe" nada de esto estaría pasando

– ¿Puedo entrar a verla? – preguntó Freddie todavía con lagrimas en los ojos

–Si, pero como le dije ella no puede verte ni escucharte ni nada– dijo el doctor y se llevó a Freddie al cuarto de la chica

Cuando Freddie entró, la imagen no fue la mejor que podía ver, Sam estaba acostada en su cama, pero tenia miles de cables conectados en todas partes de su cuerpo, Freddie pensó que la bala solo había rozado el brazo de la chica, pero al parecer fue más grave de lo que pensaba, ahora Sam luchaba por su vida y lo peor es que él había sido el causante de esto

Freddie estaba molesto, por su culpa Sam ahora estaba luchando por su vida, si tan solo no hubiera disparado, o por lo menos hubiera matado al jefe ahora esto no estaría pasando

Freddie se acercó lentamente a la chica, tomó su mano delicadamente y le dijo

–_todo esto es mi culpa, si no fuera por mi tú no estarías en estas condiciones, si por lo menos lo hubiera matado... si tan solo no hubiera disparado... si solo hubiera matado a mi padre... nada de esto estaría pasando_– Freddie seguía lamentándose de lo sucedido mientras seguía sosteniendo la mano de Sam, estaba triste, se le notaba a kilómetros, pero de momento sintió que la mano de Sam apretaba la suya, al mismo tiempo que Sam decía

–No es tu culpa– apenas y pudo decir Sam con todo lo que pasaba, Freddie no supo como reaccionar, estaba feliz de que Sam haya despertado, pero eso se fue cuando se volteó a verla y ver que seguía igual que siempre, parecía que no se había movido y por eso Freddie pensó que se lo había imaginado

–Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer– dijo Freddie muy enojado saliendo de la habitación y del hospital, según él para arreglar asuntos pendientes...

**Vale, asi se termina este capitulo, espero que no se pierdan el que viene, ya que es el ultimo de esta historia.**

**¿Qué hará Freddie? ¿Sam saldrá con vida? Eso y más se resolverá en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo de esta historia **

**Nos vemos (espero que pronto)**


End file.
